Tails in High School
First Day: Oryentations This story tells of Tails' first day of High School. It all began when he got in High School. He had just woke up, took a shower, combed his hair and tails, ate breakfast and went to the bus stop. While he was flying to the bus stop he thought "What if no one I know made it to High School? I know Knuckles is an idiot but he could be able to pass wouldn't he? I know Sonic might get in due to my tutering him in almost all of his classes. But he could of flunked all the tests due to wanting to go fast to much of the time." While he was worrying all the time he flew right into Knuckles who was gliding to the bus stop. Tails got so happy that Knuckles made it to High School he jumped up and chocked him with a hug saying "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you." Knuckles was so agrevated at the hugging that he actidently pushed Tails into Sonic who was running at sonic-speed to the bus stop. When they both got up Sonic asked "What did you do that for Knuckles?" and Knuckles responded with "He wouldn't stop hugging me so I pushed him off of me." Tails said "I am so glad that both of you made it to High School now I won't be by myself there." When they heard that the 2 only laughed and Sonic said "I aced those tests with your tutering." and Knuckles said "I got in by get accepted for archeoligy and getting the job of securaty guard so don't worry of being picked on." Tails just smiled as his eyes watered from the joy of his friends being there. When they got on the bus they found Victor the one driving. Tails asked in a some what terrified way "Why are you the driver?" remembering the last time Victor drove him to the mechanic garage when Tails' car was being fixed. Victor said "I have to pay the bills don't I?". So while they were trying to survive Victor's driving every one wondered about High School and how terrible it could be. Well what they didn't know exept for Tails that read the High School flyer is that the principle is Eeg Man. When they got to school they saw Amy, Rouge, her boyfriend Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Wave, Jet, Storm, Tekal( Tails made a time machine so Tikal can come over to there time so she can know and study the future), and princess Sally, and Sonic's brother and sister Manic and Sonia. When every one found each other the asembly began. Then from up out of the floor Eegman arose and everyone except Tails, Wave, Rouge, and Shadow were surprised. Then Sonic said "Why are you here?" Eegman just said "Due to you and your antorage I have no choice but to be the principle of this school. Which you would've known if you had read the flyer in which it seems the only people who are not surprised read the flyer wich seems to be Shadow, Rouge, Wave, and Tails." Sonic got confused on why he had to be the principle. Just then Eegman said "Welcome to Robotnick High School were we give the best teaching and is all goverment paid. Is guarded by the ''best men ''and Knuckles. Knuckles in the backround "Hey!">:(. When everyone was all done with the asembly Eegman said "Now time for oryentations!". Everyone went in an uprour except again Tails, Shadow, Rouge, and Wave. Sonic goes "But oryentations are for colleges and frat things right?". Shadow says "Yes usually, But this isn't a normal high school because we are to live here for the school year like a college." "But my mom doesn't know!" said Amy. Eegman says "Yes they do because I personaly sent everyone that didn't seem to want to read the flyer another." "You guys should have read the flyers." Tails said. "Now let the oryentations comense!" Eegman exclaimed "Now for oryentations y ou must build a robot to compete in raceing, swimming, and flying and fighting..........In 3 days!" "What!?" yelled everyone still excepte Tails, Rouge, Shadow, and Wave. "You got to be kidding!" yelled Sonic "Not all of us have an I.Q. of 200 like you, Tails, and Wave!" "Thats the point of teams of 3 so you all have a sporting chance." Eegman said. Three days later: "Well we are done and it looks great Tails, But what do we call it?" Sonic asked "Robo Tails." Tails said proudly when they finally made a running, swimming, flying, and fighting machine that looks like this----------------------> "Now we will win and get into Robotnike High" Tails said "It is even better than Metal Sonic, no affense Sonic." "None taken." said Sonic "Just don't pack your bags just yet buddy." "Why not?" "There is still Rouge's group, Wave's group, Amy's group, and Sally's group since they also have almost the same I.Q. as you." "I guess your right, also we can't trust Wave and her explosive booby traps and Rouges quick wit." Knuckles walks into the lab and askes "Why are you guys in here like you were making Frankinstein?" "Weeeelll?:(" said Tails embarasly "We were making Robo Tails and the lights went out" said Sonic lying through his teeth."All right as long as long as you two wern't acting freaky." Knuckles said while closing the door. The next day: "The time has come to see everyone and their robots of strength, intelegance, flight, and swimming. Also there is a suprise course I made so enjoy the oryentations and try your best!" exclammed Eeg Man." Now lets see, Ah, Robo Tails (Tails' team) vs. Flying Menace (Rouge's team) 3 seconds in the fight and robo tails rips out the robotic heart of the flying menace